Rescue On the Moon! (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 30,' Rescue On the Moon!'. Transcript Greg (Narrating): 'Rescue On the Moon! (In the Fantasy Forest at night, the PJ Masks are defending magical animals from Romeo, Night Ninja, and their respective henchmen, but they are not the only ones doing it, because they have Luna Girl and her moths helping them.) '''Luna Girl: '(pulls out her Luna Magnet) Aha! Take that, Ninjy! (shoots a Luna Beam at Night Ninja, then spins him and tosses him at Romeo) 'Both: '(crashes into each other) OOF! '''Luna Girl: '''That’ll teach you boys to mess with the magical animals of the Fantasy Forest! Now shoot your stars outta here, or do you want another taste of my Luna Magnet? (indicates by holding out her Luna Magnet and turns on her beam to give Romeo and Night Ninja the example) '''Romeo: '''Grr! We’re not done yet, Luna Girl! (jumps up and grabs her Luna Board) '''Luna Girl: '''Whoa! (almost falls off her Luna Board and regains her balance, then sneers at Romeo) Heh! Fine, have it your way! (shoots a Luna Magnet beam at Romeo, then tosses him at Night Ninja, and they rolled until they were piled up) 'Both: '''OW! '''Romeo: '''GET OFF!!! (The PJ Masks and the moths appear after defeating the Ninjalinos and Robot. They then laugh at Romeo and Night Ninja, who were piled up, when they saw them.) '''Night Ninja: '''Ugh! Cut it out, Luna! '''Luna Girl: '(puts away her Luna Magnet and gives the boys a cute smile) Sure! Just stop messing with the Fantasy Forest’s magical animals and go back to the way you boys and your pesky sidekicks came from! (Robot joins Romeo and the Ninjalinos join Night Ninja) 'Romeo: '(growls in annoyance) Fine! We’ll leave! 'Night Ninja: '''But just you wait Luna Girl! This ain’t over yet! (Romeo and Night Ninja leave as they started arguing and their minions followed, already annoyed by their masters argument) '''Owlette: '''Thanks again for helping us protect the Fantasy Forest’s animals again, Luna. You really kicked those villains‘ rears really good with that Luna Magnet of yours! (Catboy and Gekko chuckle and Luna Girl smiles with appreciation) '''Luna Girl: '''Oh, it’s no problem, PJ Masks. I love the Fantasy Forest and it’s animals, and I’d do anything to protect them. But I swear, if Romeo, Ninjy, and their sidekicks ever come back here to mess with the animals that live here again, especially my favorite ones, the Moon animals, I’ll just give them another taste of my Luna Magnet beam. (The PJ Masks, Luna Girl, and the moths laugh along) '''Catboy: '(yawns) Well, it’s already late. Let’s to call it a night, guys. '''Gekko: Yeah! I’m getting tired after dealing with those Ninjalinos. Time to hit the sheets! Goodnight Luna Girl! And um, see you next night. Luna Girl: '''Yeah. See ya, lizard boy. (flies off on her Luna Board and her moths follow as the PJ Masks leave) (Elsewhere, Romeo and Night Ninja and their minions head to Scroop’s ship, feeling humiliated and defeated) '''Scroop: (groans) Should I even ask "How the plan of capturing the Fantasy Forest’s magical creatures went"? Romeo: We didn't catch any, okay?! Those PJ Pests kicked us out! Night Ninja: And especially that no-bad, goody two-shoes, sweethearted, Luna Girl, and her pesky moths, too. (The Ninjalinos all nod in unison) Robot: 'Yeah! It’s all Luna Girl’s fault that we’re back here! '''Scroop: '''Luna again? (groans) Then I suggest we convince her to stop being such a good little girl and start being evil like all of us villains! '''Romeo: '''What? No way, Master Scroop! Luna Girl’s bad news to us now! She’s even now friends with the PJ Masks and their friends, the Disney Junior Club! '''Scroop: '''Friends... with the Disney Junior Club? '''Romeo: '(crosses arms and rolls eyes in annoyance) Oh ho, yeah! She even now respects and protects the Fantasy Forest and those silly little magical animals that live there just like they do, instead of capturing or kidnapping them like we do! 'Night Ninja: '''Yeah! She loves them as they start to love her back, and they’re starting to treat her like Snow White or something! Everyone’s starting to like her and know her a lot after she decides to become... good, and to top it all off, she’s become a hero! But to make matters worse, she’s in love with that lizard-y loser Gekko! (growls) It’s all his fault that Luna Girl’s crushing on him and that he encouraged her to live on the good side! '''Scroop: '(smugly) Really? '''Romeo: '''Really! Uh! I wished we’d never agreed to let her stay in love with Gekko when we had to help the PJ Masks save the Blue Heart Lily Field from Maleficent! We always knew love would make her weak! '''Night Ninja: '''Yeah, let’s face it already! Luna Girl’s too much of a goody two-shoes to be a villain anymore! She’s let too much good in herself! In fact, she is the worst! (Music from “The Worst Hyena We Know” plays and Romeo, Night Ninja, and Robot sing, “The Worst Villain We Know!”) The Worst Villain We Know (Transcript) '''Romeo: Us villains should be vial Night Ninja: Us villains should be steamed Romeo: But then there’s Luna Girl She’s no villain you’ve ever dreamed She’s nice to magic creatures And the folks in her life Night Ninja: But when it comes to us guys She ain’t nothing but strife (Romeo and Night Ninja crash after bouncing off some buildings by being hit by Luna Girl’s Luna Magnet’s beam.) Romeo: She’s the worst villain we know Robot: So bad Night Ninja: She makes us mad just at hello Robot: So mad Romeo: Yeah, she’s friendly and kind Drives us out of our minds She’s the worst, the worst The worst villain we know Night Ninja: So when we got to face her Like what just happened now We got her all outnumbered But she beat us somehow Romeo: Ahe gives a sweet laugh And a cute little smile (Romeo and Robot crash after a giant Luna Girl flicks them off the top of a building.) Night Ninja: But then she kicks our rears And she does it in style She’s the worst villain we know Robot: So bad Romeo: She makes us mad just at hello Robot: So mad Night Ninja: Yeah, she’s friendly and kind Drives us out of our minds She’s the worst, the worst The worst villain we know Romeo: Did we forget to mention Catboy? Robot: Yes, you did Night Ninja: She and him are like best friends Robot: I did not know that Romeo: And when they’re both together It’s impossible to defend Whe will it end? Night Ninja (spoken): I don’t know! (Catboy crashes after Romeo blows him off his palm) Robot (spoken): Me neither! Romeo: She’s the worst villain we know Robot: So bad Night Ninja: She makes us mad just at hello Robot: So mad Romeo: Yeah, she’s friendly and kind Drives us out of our minds Night Ninja: She’s the worst, Romeo: The worst, Both The worst villain we know Transcript #2 '''Scroop: '''We cannot have an ally of the Disney Junior Club. Get rid of her. Immediately. '''Romeo: '''Oh? Uh, yeah! Sure thing.Category:Transcripts Category:Season 30 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images